Nocturnal Lust
by Anda chan
Summary: [AU, Yaoi] Unfortunately Ken stumbles upon one of Aya's many secrets, thus being brought in on it. Yet the task of secrecy becomes much more difficult than Aya had imagined; it's up to him to keep Ken under control lest both meet an unpleasant end.


Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß and everyone else that has gained something out of it. Not us. ::Sigh.:: Sadness. We just happen to be two enthusiastic fangirls getting together to write something yummy. Is all. Promise.

Warnings: AU, lemon, blood, showers…

**Nocturnal Lust**

_By: Neverfly and Andariel_

**Chapter One**

The water beat down in a steady stream, casting a foggy appearance to the mundane surroundings of the bathroom; clouding up the shower glass door to the point that the figure that stood behind it was practically but a shadow, disappearing into the background. Aya had slid into the small bathroom long ago and there he stood still, face upturned to the showerhead that cast down its spray of harsh warmth upon him. Lips parted slightly, letting the moisture slide down their gentle curves; crimson strands clinging to his forehead, side of his face, longer ear tails just brushing his pale shoulders. He exhaled, one hand ascending to allow his fingers to slide through the thick locks, brushing them back. The water gradually cooled, the droplets on the glass door sliding down; every slender curve, every outline of toned body, revealing bits and pieces of his outlined figure as if this were but a peepshow of some sort... Amethyst orbs watched the bottom of the tub…watching the remnants of scarlet twist around the drain. 

Another night's dirty job well done. 

And so it was as Ken walked down the hallway, his head hanging low with the silent sting of aching that coursed through his bare, bleeding hand. Ribbons of crimson laced the creases of lines in the skin while wincing as another stab of aching hit his nerves. He'd been stupid for punching that car, his temper having taken hold of him once again. The mission had been successful, for the others, but Ken has screwed up again. As you could say, he zigged when he should have zagged and the only image that stuck in his mind were the disapproving looks from the others as he'd walked into the garage before punching a hole in Aya's precious Porsche. 'Man, I sure don't want to be there when he sees that..' Ken thought as his stomached lurched with the thought of Aya's reaction. No one was allowed to touch his car without his permission, and Ken has just put a hole in the window. Shoulders slumped with knotted muscles as he twisted the knob to the bathroom, the toes of his boots dragging as he entered, not realizing anyone was there until hot steam slapped him in the face. 

His voice was lost as the pale figure glistening under the showerhead filled his eyes; jaw simply hung open as he took a cautious step forward, his mind unable to completely comprehend that this was Aya he were looking at. Never had he saw the redhead looking so beautiful, so calm. Every detail, no matter how subtle became visible in the warm, moist cloud. He saw the way the water droplets rolled over that china-doll skin, tumbling over the faint, lean curves of muscles and how that lovely mound of scarlet clung to the finely chiseled features of his face. Breath resting on his tongue, Ken could not force himself to breath as he pressed his body against the glass, that injured hand pressing against the translucent wall, smearing a streak of clear crimson until more of that sticky, thick liquid welted at the would. Ken yelped at the pain, voice striking out like nails on chalkboard and he froze. 

Aya hadn't heard the opening of the door, the heavy dragging of booted feet, so far was he into his own dazed thoughts, watching as the last traces of red washed from his body with calm indifference. He did, however, hear the slight rattling of the door as something was pressed to it. Amethysts turned, making out the imprint of two hands pressing against the glass. Eyes narrowed as he turned, muscles rippling beneath smooth milky flesh. Slender fingers hooked onto the edge of the door just as Ken let out a sharp cry, sliding it open to come face to face with Ken. He said nothing. Not even his expression changed as he gazed upon the younger man, watching him intently yet curiously as to why his hand was covered in blood. He hadn't been injured in the mission as far as he could recall. Behind him, the water still streamed down, beads sliding down his face… one in particular seemed to be taunting, teasing the other as it slid down in a perfect outline of Aya's jaw, dripping off the sharp chin to collide to the smooth edge of the tub. 

"You're hurt," he pointed out the obvious, reaching out without the slightest of modesty, caring in the least about his unclothed appearance as he stood before Ken, taking the wounded hand gently. Amethysts burned into sapphires as that hand, cut and bleeding was raised to awaiting, slightly parted lips that were immediately smeared with the dark scarlet that covered Ken's hand. 

Those dreamy sapphire eyes widened with surprise, and a twinge of fear as he saw the other man take his hand and so casually kiss it. Ken winced as the ache exploded up his arm into his eyes and immediately he jerked back, more dramatically than he had to, but Ken had never been able to be subtle. "What are you doing!?!?" He yelped, voice high and almost panicked. He cradled the injured hand lovingly, not touching the glass that was still imbedded in the skin, now deeper than before. He took long moments to watch Aya, aching orbs skeptical of what he just saw, as if his fragile, almost painfully simple mind could not comprehend what he just saw, but the image of that bloodied hand being brought to full, supple lips would not vanish so easily from Ken's mind. He took another step backward. "I cut my hand," Ken said with a soft murmur, "The glass is still in there." It wasn't as if he were asking for help, but he was answering Aya's observation, not that he expected the frigid man to respond or give and hint of compassion. No, Ken knew better than to except for that. "Gomen-ne, I didn't mean to interrupt your shower, I just need to get the glass out." 

For some reason Aya did not appear offended by Ken's outburst. It was a normal thing around there anyway. But instead of shrugging it off and returning to his business as expected, the older man gracefully stepped out of the shower. Feet splashed quietly against the cold floor. He didn't even acknowledge it as he focused on stepping forward and reaching for Ken's hand once again – this time more gently. "Let me see," he said quietly, more so than usual and with a touch of, dare we say, huskiness? "Wouldn't want you to rip the rest of your hand open trying to get this out…" Tugging Ken along, Aya led him to the sink, turning on the water and making it just warm enough to cause minimal pain as he rinsed the blood off in order to get a good look at the embed glass. 

"Ah! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Ken whimpered as he squirmed when the water splashed upon his hand. White teeth bit down on his lower lip, chocolate eyebrows scrunching with the pain as the tips of his fingers curled under the faucet. He could see the shimmering shard of glass just sticking out of the skin, of course, the hot water didn't make this any pleasant and Ken let out another wince and grunt of discomfort. "This doesn't feel nice." he grumbled and shot a glare at the older man. But inside, his stomach flopped and knotted with fear and disbelief. This wasn't supposed to happen, Aya was supposed to turn and go back to showering, but he was helping Ken… and actually making an attempt to be gentle. With a subtle cock of his head, tilting to the side, chestnut bangs, thick and full dangled in his face. Those sapphire hues never leaving Aya, part in fear, and part in fascination and awe. 

Aya's grip was firm and merciless, keeping Ken's hand under the running water as he struggled and whined (reasonably) in pain. His lips might have even turned up in a ghost of a smirk at the younger man's comments. But he did not reply just yet, instead reached into the cabinet behind the mirror, taking out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide – never easing his grip on Ken's wrist in case he wanted to make a run for the door. The top was unscrewed and the clear poured down over the wound and reasonably sizable shard. Still silent, he set the brown bottle down. "This will feel even less nice," it was bad grammar, he knew, but really could care less at the moment. All it took was a bit of a squeeze around the inflamed wound that had started bleeding once again for the embed glass to move just enough for him to grab it's sharp point and pull it out without the slightest of flinches. 

"OW!!!" Ken screamed, his body jerked and failing about all except for his wrist and hand which were kept dangerously still. "What the fuck are you doing!?!?!" Ken demanded, "are you trying to KILL me!?!? That fucking hurts Aya! OW!!!" Small droplets of tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but they were tears Ken would never let fall, the pain from the glass was strong, but not worth tears, and he would not let Aya see him cry. Not if he could help it. The brunette whimpered, watching the blood flow fresh and freely down his hand, falling into the sink as the last of the white fizz from faded, drowning in the rushing river of thick, sticky crimson. All of a sudden, Ken felt very sick. "I think I'm okay now…" Ken said weakly, now afraid to have a wound anywhere near Aya. Muscles in his forearm rippled as he struggled to pull that hand away as he caught those pools of swirling amethyst. 

Silent as ever, the redhead held Ken's hand under cool water once again, washing it free of any debris, peroxide and blood before inspecting the wound a bit more closely, making sure that there were no other bits of glass lying around in there that he'd have to pick out. 

There were none. This was a good thing for Ken's sake. He looked as if he were about to fall over or something. This amused him as he watched the younger man's tanned face pale ever slightly. Yes, this definitely amused him. But beyond amusing, he found this quite endearing. Again that wounded hand was raised, lips touching it gently but this time as well, his tongue was flicked out, brushing not against the wound but on the very near proximity, picking up a couple stubborn droplets of blood that were determined on seeping out. "Are you?" He asked in a whisper. 

The feel of that warm, glistening wet tongue sliding across his hand made Ken choke on his breath while a shiver, maliciously evil shook Ken's core, displaying his seemingly discomfort. But all in truth, this was erotic, it felt.. Good, to put it lightly. He lighted the way Aya's tongue felt on his hyper-sensitive skin, it was like a drug, and he wanted to feel it again. Heavy lashes kissed suntanned cheeks as Ken released his breath, ignoring the way it slipped over his chapped lips in uneven and shaken gusts. He wanted to open his eyes, suddenly missing the lock of their gaze, the intensity those dreamy amethyst jewels held, but Ken didn't dare. 

"I suppose.." He said in a voice that was so small, so petal delicate it surprised him. Could one touch shake him so? He did not want to believe it, it was not supposed to be possible. He was a member of Weiss, he was a killer… but this… his body was telling him different. Ken opened that gaze of deep hazy midnight blues to Aya, his expression all to confused and clueless. "What... are you doing?" he breathed, his voice all to airy to sound threatening. 

Cold amethysts watched him, emotionless safe for the slight swirling in them that made them even the more out of the ordinary. But nothing about him was ordinary to begin with. "Taking care of you," he whispered, turning completely in order to face Ken; as well as take a step forward that brought him even closer. Aya leaned down, his lips falling away from the other's injured hand to pause dangerously close to his lips. "Seeing that you can't do that yourself." 

"I… I can take are of myself." Ken said, defense filling his voice thick tones, some edge with hurt and insult. There was a sharp gleam in his wide eyes, now unable to believe what he was hearing. First Aya was seducing him with long hot licks of that tongue… and now, he was stating that Ken was incompetent and stupid. Some things did not change… no matter what the circumstances were. "You know something Aya. Fuck you. I appreciate you taking care of my hand, but I don't want you playing with my head." 

A graceful crimson brow was raised ever slightly but he did not bother to distance himself. His free hand ascended, taking hold of Ken's chin between slender fingers. "I'm not playing with anyone's head, Hidaka." The words split past his lips with the greatest ease, rolling out in such a manner that they were sultry, husky, promising, seductive… Those lips getting closer and closer as the short distance between them cease to exist but he did not kiss him. Not quite, although their lips were practically touching, brushing teasingly – his silky while Ken's were chapped. It was a nice contrast. 

Although he felt a cold distance as he always did, there was also something else. An inner desire that burned up within him, making him not just stand there but ravish Ken, take that mouth in his, touch that smooth flesh... taste the sweetness of his skin. And suddenly, he wasn't just imagining as his head had tilted forward the rest of the way, crushing Ken's lips beneath his own in a passion filled, heated kiss. 

Velvet brushing against his own mouth, sweet sparks jolting him through the light slip of tongues. Hands were run through his hair, but though the kiss was passionate, it wasn't enough... Ken craved... more. A groan sang in his mouth as Ken began to move, pushing Aya back until they both were drenched in water. Bangs melted into Ken's eyes as he slipped his tongue into Aya's mouth, letting the warm slick muscle brush against Aya's softly, fingernails scratching against that flawless white skin as Ken groaned again. Clothes began to stick to his body and Ken began to realize just how annoying they were... 

Well, this had taken a turn for the... interesting. 

Suddenly he no longer felt himself pressing against Ken's body, but being pushed back right under the running water once again. It hit him with a chill as the water had long turned cold, but he hardly even noticed much less acknowledge it. The feel of Ken's tongue invading his mouth was something to pay attention to. The feel of those eager lips pressing against his own. Pale hands roamed, sliding hurriedly beneath the clothes Ken still wore, tugging off the soaked T-shirt that stuck to his body, yanking it off carelessly to merely drop it. It hit the bottom of the tub with a splat. The kiss continued, rough, passionate, teeth grazing Ken's bottom lip, nipping at it none-too-lightly as fingers raked up his back, nails creating little red marks along that wonderfully muscled back. 

"Aah!" He gasped at the feeling of Aya's own nails rake his skin, the pain sparking notes of pleasure that could only be reached by the violent movement. The water was frigid, icy and felt like needles on his now bare back, the hairs beginning to rise on his skin as that kiss intoxicated him. Groans built up one after another, as he pressed his body against Aya, now drunk with the pleasure this man was giving him. But was this right? His mind told him the opposite of the feelings his body screamed at him. Jeans clung to his pants as Ken run his fingers through those soaked strands, finding the constriction annoying. But the kiss was too delicious to part from. 

Somewhere along the line Aya had fumbled with the knobs, turning the icy water off not for his sake but for Ken's. At least he was being a little considerate. 

The younger man was thus slammed back against the shower wall. Fingers slid past the bridge of Ken's soaked jeans, furiously yanking at the button and tugging down the zipper. It didn't take much for the heavy denim to slide down. With a little of his help, of course. 

Aya pressed himself against him, feeling the smoothness of his skin, feeling the inner warmth now that the water had been shut off, feeling the heavy beating of his heart... His lips wandered down, pressing against Ken's neck, teeth scrapping the surface but not with enough force to break the skin. 

A sharp breath touched Aya's lips. . Ken's heart was beating quickly indeed… the pulse beating beneath his lips as he ravished the side of his neck and throat. He had other matters at hand, however. Such that of Ken's throbbing arousal that had slid between his cool fingers. Fingers that tightened ever slightly before initiating their intimate caresses that were nevertheless rough with a desperate kind of passion. 

A sharp gasp hissed out of his mouth as Ken felt himself being brought into those cool, unforgiving hands. He needed to hold onto something, but there was only the wall and Aya, nothing that would stabilize his body as ken felt himself being lost. But it wasn't full of pleasure, panic surrounded his senses, as his head bobbed forward, groans crashing over one another over and over again. "Aya..." He murmured, and began to start a sentence he couldn't finish. 

This wasn't wrong any more… feelings of guilt were swept away with the biting of the kiss towards his neck. This felt right, it felt amazing to the point where Ken found it hurtful to even breath. The feeling of being caught in this moment, each touch with tinted with sex, and the feel of warmth hitting his body after the water stopped only heightened Ken's senses. Heated touches were scalding against his tanned skin, and the soccer player could only lean his head back and shut those swirling pools of azure. "Aya..." he murmured as hands began to roam that naked body, taking his turn to lace that perfect pale body with dark pink ribbons. 

His name sounded so nice as it spilled from Ken's lips. It became a turn-on of sorts, because well, it was not everyday that he could get such murmurs out of him. Aya did not respond, however, nor say anything in return as he began to massage the heated flesh in his palm, blunt nails teasing him, thumb finger sliding across the tip hoping to draw forth more of those wonderful shuddering breaths. His lips and tongue were elsewhere occupied, ravishing Ken's throat, tasting the genuine taste that was just Ken. 

Ken writhed against him, eyes squeezing shut as he held his breath, waiting for the sparks of white electricity to pass as blunt nails dug into Aya's arms. Passion rushed through his veins, almost like liquid fire while he legs began to give out, too much contact and no support. A whimper of a name was released as knees bent and Ken began to sink, as sweat dribbled down the sides of his face. He wanted this to stop and to never end, two contrasts that were beginning to rock his body. 

Aya did not let him sink down to the bottom of the tub, however. He sacrificed the pleasure he was giving Ken in order to wrap his arms around his waist. A husky whisper touched his lips, breath tickling the younger man's ear. "Wrap your legs around my waist..." 

"I... don't think I can..." He said weakly, voice cracking and breaking within each word as he brought his sapphire orbs to Aya's. "What did you do?" he questioned as muscles strained while he pressed himself against Aya. 

Pale fingers ascended, brushing along Ken's cheek as Aya gazed into those pure burning sapphires. "Nothing... " He whispered faintly, so close to the other's lips. The hand fell away and touched Ken's waist. Keeping Ken against the wall, he lifted him up sufficiently so that he'd be able to do as requested. It also put him at a higher leverage, causing Aya to glance up at him, but at the same time, it made it easy access. In more than one sense. 

The wall against his back made goosebumps ripple over his skin in rushing waves of excitement. Soaked bangs fell forward, curtaining his eyes, as he looked downward at that icy statue of perfection, gods this couldn't be happening? Could it? No this was a dream and ken would be waking up any moment; but as his erection was crushed between the two bodies and ken let out a cry of pain mixed with blinding pleasure, he knew that statement was false. "Aya!" The name slipped out again, a blush beginning to tint his cheeks as he ran those fingers through strands of crimson. 

Aya reached out, grabbing the first thing that was available as a form of lubricant. Oh, conditioner. How nice. It wasn't exactly on top of his choices of alternatives but it worked just as well. The cap of the creamy white bottle was flicked open with one hand as he focused on keeping Ken firmly against the wall with his other hand that traced little designs along his abdomen. Keeping him distracted was also part of the plan, especially as his slick, coated arousal pressed against the tight ring of flesh of Ken's entrance. The bottle had long been dropped, free hand then moving to steady the younger man, keep him in place without much thrashing. All the while, those orchid depths looked at him, holding a firm yet lustful gaze. 

Fear built up in the back of that long throat and Ken swallowed hard, he watched as Aya coat himself, the mere sight making his arousal swell even more. The sight of this beautiful man touching himself was too much, his exhausted body and mind were only working on a physical level, all emotion now gone as he worked his hips, inching them back and forth with the little space he was given. The veins under the skin popped out in the strain of his body as the younger man squeezed his legs around Aya's body as hands traveled upwards to feel his face and fingertips fell to brush over lips. Ken sighed, both in fear and in anticipation. 

Aya gasped sharply at Ken's slight but decisively irresistible movement. He tried to hold him still, applying a bit more pressure and thus easing Ken down upon his throbbing erection. Hardened amethyst focused on the strain of Ken's neck as he hissed through gritted teeth at the tight, blazing hot sensation that engulfed him as he fully seated himself within the younger man. 

He'd never felt this vulnerable, this penetrated as he had now, blinding light exploding behind his eyes as he felt Aya inch himself deep within him, taking up every single bit of space offered and ken cried out, his voice now hoarse. Nails bit into the skin and he felt blood blossom from the wounds on Aya's back before he raked those hands down, tearing bits of skin along with them. The muscles in his legs and buttocks tightened causing pressure to be put upon the erection that was seated deep within him, as Ken slumped forward, his hips now beginning to move as roughly as they could against Aya. He needed this, this release, this violent passion, and he needed Aya to give him what he wanted. 

The redhead cried out softly, breaths coming out in short gasps beside Ken's ear. Lips touched it, brushing against the lobe, teasing, taunting. Tongue flicked out, catching it lightly. A slight nip, nothing much. All as he set the rough rhythm of their thrusts, slamming deeply into Ken's body with a need that went beyond anything he could describe in coherent words. But as he invaded this body, this eager and willing body that moved with him with just as much desire, clinging onto him, raking those nails down his back and creating delicious pain through the shallow wounds they started to open, he realized that he would not yet be sated. 

The wall provided no cushion as Ken was joyfully slammed into the tiles over and over, pain almost overwhelming the sensation of Aya thrusting inside deeper and deeper without mercy as Ken screamed before pressing his mouth into the swan-like curve of Aya's shoulder. "Jesus!" He mouthed, unable to keep up his own pace any long, a few more moments and he would just have to let the other man take him. He was so strong, so... forceful. Ken gasped at the light brushed on his ear, the light gentle gusts contrasting to the violent motion down before. He gave a throaty groan as he went limp against Aya, face still pressed into his shoulder, only having the energy to cling on for dear life. 

Aya shivered, ripples sliding down his body beneath pallid flawless skin. A low groan touched his lips, which were fastened to the side of Ken's neck with renewed ferocity, sucking on the smooth skin to the point that it would surely leave a mark in the morning. He held desperately onto him, making indentations of his own fingers against the younger man's sides but really caring very little about that minor detail. He was more interested in the rough; mind blowing thrusts he was throwing into Ken's body… the sweet flesh that gave way beneath his lips... 

So close... so close he grew to the breaking point, it felt as if his body would shatter in two with the thrusting, the sucking, the clawing of nails in his skin. Gasps were caught in his throat each time Aya pounded inside him and he could only grind helplessly against him, the white hot pain was almost unbearable and if not for the pleasure, ken knew he would surely bust. "Aya!!!!" Ken screamed, the tiles of the wall rushing up to greet his back once against as he was slammed into it, body beginning to go numb as he felt himself giving in, the pleasure taking his body into a place where all reasoning ceased. 

Control was a little bit beyond him. Or rather, quite beyond him as his own name echoed in the back of his mind. It was so close yet so far away, a dim, foggy, muffled sound somewhere. He slowed his thrusting a moment, slowly easing almost completely from within Ken, only to rush back in with a powerful thrust that rocked not only the younger man, but also Aya himself. He noted idly that Ken's back would probably be a mess in the morning. One other minor detail. The other's heart was racing at a speed considered almost unnatural; the erratic pulse beating beneath his lips... lips that parted as he exhaled. Lips that fastened lower on his neck… right above that bulging artery that throbbed with rushing blood... right above that source of adrenaline and something much deeper. Right above that precious spot of which sharpened canines suddenly sunk into, breaking the skin, sinking in deeply just as his hardened member sunk into Ken time and time again. But this time, he also took something out; drinking greedily as liquid crimson flooded his mouth. 

He did break, collapsing onto Aya as he gave one final thrust, unable to endure no more... the blind white light of the orgasm rocked his body as he felt himself being... drained, Aya taking all the energy out with each thrust the followed. Ken hung on lightly, eyes rolling back into his head, enjoying this new, light feeling as suddenly the pain began to vanish. He was floating on a bed of clouds as he ran his fingers through Aya's hair... "Aishite-ru…" he murmured, drunken in this new feeling as the words slurred out over his lips. 

The ecstasy that flowed through Ken at the moment of climax was transmitted onto him, like being hit by a speeding truck and coming out alive in the end. It was quite the rush. He heard Ken's declaration of love, probably too far out of it to realize what he was even saying. That blood, though, which sweet vitae that made his body burn with a new kind of passion, that made him feel so goddamn exhilarating. And just as Ken's heavy heartbeat sounded in his ears, he broke away, ecstasy doubled flowing through him. Aya threw his head back, blood stained lips parting in a silent cry as violent shivers coursed through his body. 

That wonderful feeling of floating slowly dissolved and Ken was soon alone, falling down into the darkness of the unknown. Screams burst out of his mouth as he clawed for something, anything, but fingers latched onto only air as he felt a tear fall from his eye and lace his cheek. The beautiful sensation of nothingness was replaced by pain, pain that caused him to squirm and whimper. But it soon faded and everything was still... 

He slumped against Aya, body now motionless as arms hung limp dangling in the air while his head rolled back and forth. That toned chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, as Ken was able to utter one little world before loosing total consciousness. "Aya..." 

-=To be Continued =-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Mmm, how 'bout that. ^_^; Reviews are muchly appreciated by Neverfly an' I.


End file.
